guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brethren of Bonta
=The Guild= Summary A guild based on friendship, we all play the game just to play not to beat Critical Hit in a perc fight. We just started the guild back up from when it was owned previously. We are looking for fun, active members. We have two paddocks (5 and 6 slot) and two guild houses with another when we turn 30(which we've now achieved) and we have a several of lvl 100+ members. If you would like to join PM IGN: Serien Requirements All you need is a level of 70 or above.. And a brain. You will first be put "On Trail", until the Elder Brethren decides your worthiness. Or you contribute 10 000 xp or more. Ranking The ranking system has just been reorganized. And is so awesome I can't write it down so just visit our forum for the whole lay down.. link text Rules We do have rules but they're the simple, run-of-the-mill ones: About Ranks On-Trial is not a member. After some time (usually a couple of weeks) the Elder Brethren decide about full membership. You may manage your XP distribution during trial. All Brethren members have the right to Manage their own XP distribution Place and collect from perceptors (please read "About Perceptor" below) Use the paddocks (please read "About Paddocks" below) Elder Brethren are the grey eminence. They have stayed for long in the guild. They are a trusted core and can manage the XP distribution, ranks and mounts of other members (in case of problems). They are who decide upon new members. The Elders will be elected from other Elder Brethren. Elder Brethren have all rights. Our current Elders are: Spaicey, Mamoru-Chiba, Serien, Lullabye, Kimiko and whipaparty. About Perceptors The Brethren of Bonta is a profession friendly guild. We hope you are also interested in professions or like to help other guildies to drop stuff or level their professions. To encourage resource gathering, every full Brethren can have the right to place and collect from Perceptors. If everybody can place a perceptor, then there are some basic rules you should follow to do good for us all. Try not to place a perceptor and get disconnected. We don't have a good fighter build as perceptor, instead we are investing in prospecting points and more perceptors. If the owner of the perceptor disconnected for long, the perceptor is free to collect by anyone. We don't want to have abandoned perceptors around. Of course, if the owner just switches characters, don't steal his perceptor. Please, use your human sense. The idea is: place a perceptor, and farm this map as much as you can to drop stuff, and collect before you leave or when suspicious people are stalking around. Please don't put perceptors in common dungeons or in dangereous places. Well....maybe....sometimes for fun, but not as a rule. Remember that perceptors have to regenerate after they got killed. If you have questions or suggestions about perceptors, let us know... after all, this is a forum! About Paddocks We own two paddocks, one in the DragoTurkey Breeder village and one in the wild nature of Cania Plains near Blop Dungeon. For usage of paddocks, we set up some rules: There are Senior Breeder and Junior Breeder. Senior Breeder are entitled by the Elder Brethren because they significant helped the guild. This can be in form of guild XP, event organisation, kama/item donations, etc.. Every full member can become a Junior Breeder. Juniors have to clean their mounts and items before they leave for longer than about 5 hours, except there is no Senior Breeder in the guild regularly using the paddock space. In case of problems, Juniors have to make room for seniors. Neither Juniors nor Senior Breeder should remove other peoples mounts or items unasked. Neither Juniors nor Senior Breeder should use other people's breeding items without asking. If a paddock is shared, stake your own claim e.g. by using a corner. (The 5-mount paddock can be shared. Use two items and the stone there to get an area in the right corner.) General When joining the Guild Brethren Of Bonta you automatically agree to abide by the guild rules listed below; 1. All Guild members need to continuosly give guild xp at least 5% 2. All members of Brethren of Bonta be active players 3. If not active because of vacation, schooling, illness, or other reason please let the leader (Serien, Heleo, or Smurfy-Chicky ) know ahead of time or post on forum. 4. All Brethren of Bonta members must help each other the best they can with leveling, dungeons, etc. 5. All Brethren of Bonta members must treat each other and alliances with respect. 6. Please do not give information about how many guild members exist or information on other guild members. 7. Please treat all guilds we are aligned with respectfully and help out if needed. 8. Please no begging or asking higher levels or any other member for that matter for items or kamas. Any and all rules broken are subject to 3 warnings then being kicked from guild. If it a an extremely major offence being kicked from the guild may be immediate. Heleo, Smurf/Neguinha, and/or SerienLesnuk will be the members issuing warnings. lol.. Events Yes we have them, and they're EPIC. Forum And of course, the would be core: the forum link text